


The Misadventures of Loki

by the1eyedtree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awesome, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1eyedtree/pseuds/the1eyedtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of relatively short adventures mostly centered around a certain trickster of which whom has taken residence with the mighty Avengers. No slash except for maybe a one night stand or two Rated T for safety - it's Loki, interesting things are going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Physics

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's certainly been awhile! I've finally broken out of my normal realm; I've been on a bit of a Loki-hype lately and inspiration finally found its way to me. This is my first Avenger-fic so if you notice too much OOC or misplaced facts I'd be appreciative if you let me know. This series is basically going to be – as the title states – various adventures generally centered around Loki in the Avengers' residence. As far as a timeline this is somewhere post-Avengers movie with a few of my own twists inside – though I can write a back story if necessary ^^. Anywhose, I hope you enjoy!

Loki had always been fascinated by other beings' weapons. This of course, was a very trouble producing fascination especially, when such beings' weapons only answered to their owners. Such was the case of Mjolnir, Thor's most beloved possession. The God of Mischief had wondered quite a bit what the hammer was like – anything that could do that much damage without being sharp greatly intrigued the younger sibling. Unfortunately, really only for Loki, Mjolnir only responded to Thor.

One average Tuesday however, held some interestingly different results. Most of the Avengers were out running some sort of errand or in Bruce Banner's case, watching some internationally important documentary that could change the future of all mankind – Midgardian rubbish really. So the only ones left to "guard" Stark Tower – in which they had all taken residence – were a certain archer and two gods with major family issues. Thor had thought that this opportunity would be great for Loki and Clint to get to know each other better as both had been avoiding each other since Loki's abrupt arrival four months prior, so he gallivanted off to take what ended up being a 90 minute shower.

The trickster was the first to notice that his brother had left Mjolnir on the coffee table just within Loki's reach. Clint noticed from his perch across from the former villain the god's eyes focus on the hammer.

"Do you think it's heavy?" the hawk tentatively asked. Loki looked up to meet his eyes with a little surprise, though he did his best to hide the emotion – this was the first non-hatred filled sentence that he had spoken to Loki.

"Not in a normal sense."

"Meaning you have no idea?" the hawk smirked at him.

"Meaning only Thor can wield it." Loki said a little too defensively. Clint's eyebrow quirked.

"Have you ever actually tried?" Loki narrowed his eyes at the question. Of course he'd never tried to pick up Mjolnir – not counting the time Thor set it on him during their fight on the rainbow bridge. Loki smirked then put up the most convincing "challenged accepted" face he could muster. He reached for the handle.

"As I was saying, silly mortal only Thor can-," the god's sentence ceased as he and the hawk stared in shock at Loki's hand.

"Holy shit…" Clint whispered as he watched Loki raise Mjolnir higher from the table. Loki looked at the hammer nestled in his hand. Clint was about to inquire about this occurrence when Loki lost almost all of his composure.

"Oh damn…I broke it. Oh Odin help us! Holy Jotunheim! THOR GET IN HERE NOW!" the trickster yelled uncharacteristically. There came a muffled reply of, "It can wait until I'm done bathing," but sheer panic took hold of the younger god. "NO! It can't wait! This is urgent, URGENT! More urgent than when I tried to take over the entire human race!" That got the thunder god's attention. Thor suddenly bounded into the living room with only a towel covering his lower half. A look of utter shock touched with pain crossed over his face. Loki was about to explain just why he was holding his brother's beloved weapon when the older sibling burst into tears.

"I am unworthy of my power! Oh father please, forgive me, and brother I am sorry for ever doubting you!" Thor sobbed like a young child. Loki was almost dumbstruck; he turned to Clint whose expression mirrored the trickster's. The God of Mischief slowly lowered his arm and was about to set Mjolnir back down on the coffee table when the hawk suddenly spoke up.

"Don't put it down, are you crazy?" he hissed to the god.

"Why not?" Loki hissed back.

"If you let go of it it might do some crazy magic thing and kill us all!" the hawk's voice too had risen in volume.

"You have a point," Loki reluctantly stated after having contemplated a few seconds. "Thor, summon Mjolnir now…please!" the trickster commanded desperately. Thor looked up, tears still flowing down his face.

"But brother, I am unworthy," the God of Thunder said quietly.

"No, you are worthy, you've proven that many times. Now, summon Mjolnir!" Loki said sternly. Thor feebly raised his hand and used his magic to command the hammer to return to its rightful place. The three men sighed in relief as Mjolnir zoomed from Loki's hand to Thor's.

"Oh thank Valhalla!" Loki said as he sank into the couch behind him, some of his composure returning. Hawkeye smirked.

"That's it. Thor, no more long showers, and Loki, no more breaking physics."

The two gods nodded in unison.


	2. Holy Nutella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again! I must say I'm very pleased with the reactions and feedback that I got. It really does mean a lot to me! Anyway, I'm glad this series is enjoyable – it's quite fun to write! ^^ So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own the Avengers or Nutella, or Poptarts.

It was his favorite food; his ambrosia, his love, his weakness. Tony Stark looked up into one of his many kitchen cabinets, a grin spreading across his face. He reached for it, hungry anticipation spreading throughout his entire body. He grabbed it gently and pulled it down to eye level. He hadn't been this excited in….awhile. Carefully cradling his prize, Tony fished a large spoon from his plethora of drawers and happily sauntered into his living room (which was thankfully empty). He carefully opened the precious container of his favorite substance, the absolutely wonderful – and addicting – Nutella.

It was well known in the Avenger household that Thor had a special appreciation for Poptarts. It was not well known however, that a certain God of Mischief had an uncontrollable love for sweets. Loki had always had a "sweet tooth" as the midgarians called it, even as a young child – he would always use his magic to attain as many cakes as possible from the kitchens in Asgard. Though he'd never admit it, that would be much too embarrassing.

But it was on a particular Monday morning that the Avengers found out about Loki's sugar addiction. Tony had barely begun to dig into his Nutella when everyone else filed into his living room. Loki sat down right next to Stark and relished the uncomfortable look he received. As the others found their own breakfasts – a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs for Hawkeye, a bowl of Apple Jacks for Black Widow, two boxes of Poptarts for Thor, an impressive omelet for Captain America, and a large waffle for Bruce Banner – Loki began babbling on about arbitrary things. Everyone tried to ignore it, but the god got louder and louder.

"Brother please, we would all just like to enjoy our food in peace," Thor quietly pleaded, sending a silent prayer to his father that his younger sibling would cease in his noise making. Loki paused only a second for a quick smirk, and started to make random noises with his tongue. There were a few groans – from Natasha and Bruce mainly – as the God of Mischief crescendoed in his erratic melody of clicking, buzzing, humming, and various other noises that were rather impossible for a mortal to make.

Thor gave everyone sans Loki a very apologetic look. This, everyone realized, was what Loki was normally like when he wasn't evil. Tony looked from the chaotic trickster sitting only inches away from him to his precious Nutella and thought hard. He was trying to decide between saving his sanity and his beloved hazelnut spread. Unfortunately for his taste buds, Tony's, and everyone else's sanity won. The man of iron carefully scooped a large spoonful of Nutella and when the time was right, gracefully shoved the spoon into Loki's mouth. The noise ceased immediately.

Loki froze for a moment from the utter shock of having a spoon suddenly appear in his mouth. But instead of pulling the spoon out like most of the room's occupants had figured the god would, the trickster slowly began to taste the substance that had infiltrated his mouth. His eyes widened, joy spreading throughout his features. A pale hand rose to grasp the handle of the spoon so as to pull it out and inquire what the substance was, but Tony stopped the god from removing the utensil. He held up the large container of Nutella and Loki's eyes widened even more.

"This is Nutella. It's the best thing in the entire world, and I will give this entire container to you if you don't make any noise whatsoever for the rest of the day," the billionaire calmly stated. A look of contemplation crossed the younger god's face; he then nodded enthusiastically reaching like a small child for the container. Tony pulled it back in reluctance. "No more noise, remember?" Loki rolled his emerald eyes and silently motioned for the container which Tony very slowly handed over.

True to his silent oath, Loki remained silent the rest of the day which utterly shocked Thor – since when did Loki keep his word when it came to his mischief? He watched as his younger adopted brother ate every single spoonful of the substance known as Nutella, and lick every ounce of it out of the container, complete joy showing on the trickster's face. The God of Thunder was going to have to figure out how to get this holy substance into Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always enjoyed! And one last thing! If you, or any of your buddies, would like to submit a prompt or an idea to me I'd love to work with them ^^. Stay awesome out there!


	3. Singing in the Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo! I’m loving this feedback! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! ^^ Sorry for the little wait, but my tests are all done so I’ll be able to update faster! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don’t own the Avengers or Nutella.

Loki had always enjoyed fast paced music, so it was no surprise – mostly only to Thor – that the trickster favored techno. The God of Mischief had come across the hyper genre on an outing to what the Midgardians called a mall. He had hummed the songs that graced his ears the whole entire day – much to everyone else’s discomfort. Ever since then, the lie smith had been almost obsessed with every techno song he could get his hands on. After two days straight of constant mischief and pranks that ended almost badly – at one point Steve was hanging upside down out a window, and Natasha’s hair was completely emerald – the Avengers sat down and had a private meeting. After ten minutes – they agreed that was the longest time that Loki could be allowed to be left alone – a verdict in which an old mp3 player would be given to the trickster in hopes to satisfy him – Stark called it the “Nutella Effect” – was made. They let Loki download fifty songs, which he did so with utter glee.  
And so it was that the God of Mischief sat upon the island of the main kitchen in the Avenger household, a green apple flavored lollypop tucked in his mouth, a pair of green headphones on his ears, emerald eyes searching for any possible ways to cause more mischief, and fast paced techno blasting through his entire being – this was definitely the happiest moment in his life thus far.  
His head occasionally bobbed his head to the beat, and his legs swung much like a young child’s in utter bliss. When his lollypop was finished he pulled the soggy stick from his mouth and frowned slightly. He set it on fire, smiling again as the flame changed colors to the beat of his music. Steve was a little unnerved as he observed this from the other side of the room, but before he could say anything the trickster extinguished the flame with a wave of his hand and smirked at the super soldier. Loki pulled one of the headphones out of his ear and gracefully leapt from the counter, silently landing on the floor.  
“I’m going to indulge in the process of bathing you mortals call ‘a shower’. Do make sure no one has fun without me?” the god said, waving his hand over his shoulder at the super soldier, as he sauntered towards the bathroom. Steve just quietly shook his head.  
The shower in the bathroom attached to Loki’s room was quite large for Midgardian standards; jets lined the walls and ceiling, and a large touch screen allowed for temperature, pressure, and direction control. But the trickster’s favorite part above all other components to the shower was the water proof docking station. He plugged in his mp3 player and turned it to its max volume. Almost all of the Avengers jumped from the sudden bass beats that were shaking every wall on that floor. Thor shook his head but laughed despite himself has he could hear his brother’s voice sing above the loud music. It had been awhile since he had heard Loki sing, and it was nice, but the God of Thunder wasn’t sure that “shut up and sleep with me” was entirely appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed – even though it’s a little short, I’ll update sooner next time. ^^ Reviews and criticism are always welcome (remember, reviews = cookies and Loki wants a lot of cookies so help me feed him!).


	4. Breaking Security

It was no surprise to the Avengers that SHEILD deemed their current residence (Stark Tower) not secure enough to hold Loki – even though the trickster had given up villainy. The only one who even questioned the various agents and mechanics as they completely revamped an entire floor, turning it into a secure lock down system that rivaled the helicarrier was Tony Stark. The other Avengers and Loki glanced curiously into the new floor of the tower. Security screens were lit up along every wall, various control panels covered most of the floor, and a large holding cell was sitting in the corner. Loki smirked at the room; as if any of that could suppress the god.  
Thor, Clint, and Natasha quickly went off to do other things as they didn’t have avid interests in computers and such; Stark went down to the basement to sulk. That left a very intrigued Loki and a slightly worried Bruce Banner at the entrance to the security center.   
“I wonder how many things they have changed,” Loki stated as he calmly walked into the facility, tracing a pale finger across a control panel.   
“Judging by the extreme amount of buttons, I’d say a lot,” Bruce said as he took a hesitant step into the room.   
“Do you think that cage is for you or for me?” the trickster asked with a smirk. Banner laughed a little darkly.  
“You really want to see the other guy again?” he said with a smirk that rivaled the god’s. Loki’s own smirk faded away. “Yeah, who’s the jokester now?” Banner mockingly asked. Loki’s eyes narrowed.  
“I hardly think that such a confrontation would be necessary,” the God of Mischief asked, smooth voice not betraying the slight fear that crept into his mind. Bruce chuckled slightly at the god’s discomfort. Loki merely turned away from the scientist and walked slowly over to the cage. “I wonder how similar this one is to the one before,” he said, mostly to himself, as he gently placed a pale hand on the glass.  
What happened in that next moment was almost too much for either being to fathom. Loki was suddenly yanked from the ground by a strong net, and Bruce, in an attempt to help the god, tripped over a trip wire that had appeared due to the net’s deployment. When the trip wire was activated the holding cell opened and a robotic arm reached out and snagged Bruce from the ground. The cage door shut tightly and locked itself.  
Loki was almost at a loss for words, but quickly recovered his composure. Using a little magic he burned – using green flames – through the net and somehow gracefully landed on his feet. He dusted himself off and turned to face Banner, but almost blanched at the sight before him. Bruce was trembling slightly, droplets of sweat beading on his forehead, and trying desperately to control the other guy. Loki backed away slightly, the memories from his previous engagement with the beast still fresh in his mind.  
“Oh Asgard…Dear Odin! Please, don’t Hulk-out Dr. Banner!” Loki pleaded, his composure slipping away from him.  
“Loki, I’m not going to Hulk-out,” Bruce said with a sneer. The trickster was reasonably unconvinced. He turned to the control panels, there had to be a way to open the blasted door! The god frantically started mashing buttons and spinning dials but nothing seemed to work.   
“Damn it! Banner, I am far too unfamiliar with this type of Midgardian technology!” the God of Mischief cried from across the room. Banner, who was still trying desperately to regain control over his body, looked up to the helpless god running around like a frightened child.  
“Get. Stark!” he ordered. Loki’s eyes widened slightly at the harsh tone of Bruce’s voice, but he nodded and ran quickly down the stairs that led to the basement. Tony hadn’t even had a chance to glance at the god before Loki began shouting.  
“Banner is stuck in the new cage that SHIELD just put in and he’s about to Hulk-out, and I swear it wasn’t me! The machines, they’re EVIL! Please get him out!”  
The man of iron simply blinked for a moment. Then he looked Loki in the eye.  
“If this is a prank-,”  
“No, I swear upon Thor’s love for Mjolnir that this is the truth!” the god said in his most sincere tone.  
“That’s what you said when I asked you if you had broken into my candy stash – which we are still keeping a secret!” Stark said as he gestured with the tools in his hands.  
“Anthony Stark, I would never lie in the matter of the Hulk. I actually have scars from that fight,” Loki said in a dark seriousness. Tony looked down at the invention that he had been working on then back to the trickster’s emerald eyes; there was a strange flicker of an emotion in those eyes. Stark sighed and headed for the door. Loki cautiously followed. As the two beings were headed back up the stairs an inconvenient sight welcomed them. Nick Fury stared at them with his good eye.  
“What the hell are you two doing sneaking around here?!” the director boomed fierce fully. Loki, silver-tongue that he was, was quick with an answer.  
“Director Fury, it’s good to see you too, really it is! Mr. Stark was just explaining to me the structural integrity of a so called ‘cardboard box’ and he was just about to go assist Dr. Banner in an experiment dealing with Midgardian physics which I am still unfamiliar with,” the god said in a very convincing manner.  
“An experiment?” Fury questioned, his voice booming through the stairway.  
“Just you know, putting particles where they don’t naturally go, that kinda thing,” Stark added in smoothly and shot Loki a quick look that meant “be a distraction”. Loki subtly nodded.   
“Director Fury, please accompany to the living quarters for a beverage; I am very curious to hear about your reason for your current visit to our, uh, humble residence,” The god said as he somehow led Fury away from the Security floor. Stark took this opportunity to sprint into the main security room and was almost shocked to see that Loki had in fact been telling the truth.   
“J.A.R.V.I.S., get Banner out please,” the billionaire ordered the AI.   
“Right away, sir,” the AI responded as the cage door opened forcibly. Bruce slowly walked out, finally catching his breath.  
“Thanks, but where’s Loki?” the scientist asked.  
“Causing a distraction for us with Fury.”  
“You left Loki with Fury?” Both men looked at each other as that realization dawned on them. They both bounded up the stairs and burst through the door of the floor that housed the Avengers – and Loki. Stark had to bite his fist to keep from going into a laughing fit. Beside him Bruce was already failing to suppress his giggles at the scene in front of them.  
Loki was lying spread eagle, face down on the ground, moaning something about vengeance and pirates. Hawkeye was standing next to him laughing hysterically.  
“What happened?” Bruce asked.  
“Loki learned what happens when one asks Fury why he has an eye patch,” Clint answered, still snickering at the god bellow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is actually the longest chapter yet, yay! ^^ I hope you enjoyed, and please review and send in any requests – feedback is my Nutella (I promise I don’t eat your reviews ^^’). Stay awesome!


	5. The Mart of Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Goodness, I'm sorry for the wait! My dad and I went on a longish trip, so I wasn't able to update till now. ^^' But I hope this chapter will make up for that! And I'm still accepting prompts (more prompts may help me update quicker – just saying ^^). So, I hope you enjoy another misadventure of our favorite god of mischief!

Loki was unfamiliar with this thing called "a wall-mart" of sorts. He could not fathom why any of the Avengers would need a whole mart dedicated to walls. The trickster looked over at Thor who seemed to be overflowing with excitement – he loved going to new places. Clint Barton seemed a tad on edge as he made his way over to Tony Stark.

"Um, Mr. Billionaire, sir? Can't we afford a little better than a Wal-Mart?" the hawk practically screeched. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever seen two gods, two super assassins, an angry scientist, an iconic super hero, and the best person to ever be alive, go into an uptown store unnoticed? I didn't think so!" the man of iron said in a hushed voice. Loki's eyebrow quirked.

"And they say I have an ego," the God of Mischief said with a smirk. The smirk faded when Tony gave him a death glare that could have easily rivaled Odin's. He decided to change the subject in order to avoid the beating that he was probably going to end up disserving if he kept the sarcasm coming. "What exactly is this mart of wall that we are going to?"

"It's a superstore that sells almost everything that normal people might need," Bruce, the "angry scientist", quickly explained.

"Ah, that sounds much more enticing than what I had previously been thinking," Loki said with a smile that set the hawk and the widow on edge – they still weren't very trusting of him. Without any further discussion, the Avengers and Loki all filed out of Stark Tower and into the three cars that were waiting for them. The drive to the Wal-Mart was fairly short – Loki had managed to keep himself entertained by constantly rolling his window up and down, much to Tony's dismay (Stark had elected to ride with Thor and Loki as they seemed to be the most destructive).

Upon arrival to the Wal-Mart everyone did what was to be expected of any super hero or ex-villain would do; they all ran at full speed to the toy section to see if they had any toys made of them. Tony was very pleased to see that there were many versions of the Ironman suit in miniature form. Steve couldn't contain his excitement as he picked up the small versions of his shield. Hawkeye stomped his foot like a small child and let out a lengthy rant brimming with profanity when he discovered that there weren't any action figures made in his honor. Natasha rolled her eyes any pointed out that there was a Nerf bow and arrow set with him on the box and he was on a party cup set – she had absolutely nothing with her face on it. Bruce was a little intrigued by the plastic Hulk hands that made noises when touched. Thor was dancing around victoriously as he held all six plastic versions of himself.

A frown formed on Loki's face as his eyes scanned the shelf for any sign of his name or face. He slowly walked over to the toys and plucked a package from the very back of the shelf. He looked down at the small version of himself.

"I look bored…" he observed. Banner glanced over at the action figure in Loki's hand.

"Do you really have an axe like that?" he asked pointing to the double battle axe in the box. Loki scoffed.

"As if I would ever fight with something so brutal," the prankster said with a smirk.

"Brother, look at this!" Thor yelled as he held up a box that held a frost giant action figure. "They're so tiny compared to the real ones aren't they?" He handed the package to Loki whose face became abruptly serious.

"These monsters do not disserve such replicas…" Loki whispered as his grip on the box tightened.

"Hey, remember that if you break something, I have to buy it," Tony said with a glare. Loki blinked back the unsuspected tears that had formed in his eyes, and unceremoniously threw the box on to the shelf, turned on his heal, and stormed off with the excuse of finding candy.

Thor suddenly noticed the plastic replicas of Mjolnir, and only calmed down when Bruce explained that they were really only made of plastic and possessed no power what so ever.

As Loki walked angrily about the Wal-Mart he noticed that none of the items had him on them. He sighed as he realized that he was rather responsible for that, but that was the past and he was no longer like that. He was so deep in his musings that he almost didn't notice the rather large candy aisle as he passed by it. The God of Mischief actually did a double take as he stopped at the entrance of the aisle. His eyes widened slightly. Luckily for his pride, the aisle was empty. He ran down the aisle in a glee filled fashion. Boney fingers flitted over every sugar filled package, childish laughter escaped his lips as he began to pick up as much candy as he could hold.

By the time the Avengers caught up with him, he had managed to acquire about $104 worth of candy. Tony face palmed, as Steve kindly brought Loki a basket which Thor, Natasha, Clint and Loki happily filled to the top. The total bill for the trip was $346 – all of which was candy with the exception of a new Ironman action figure to add to Stark's ever growing collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Loki's going to have such a sugar rush from all that candy! ^^ Anyways, please review and drop by any prompts that you'd like me to work with, I really appreciate all feedback! :) (Voldemort face!)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little incident, and would like to read more of them. Any criticism or questions will help me get more of these out! Stay awesome out there!


End file.
